Empire State Bonding
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta and Whimsicott decide to pay a visit to the Empire State Building, with a suspicious Zoroark being present at the scene...
1. Chapter 1

**Empire State Bonding  
><strong>

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Maybe I should consider pairing Meloetta with the other female Pokemon more. It works out in most cases. It totally does, indeed.

* * *

><p>Nighttime in good ol' New York. Meloetta and Whimsicott were both in Manhattan, looking at the Empire State Building from the entrance, looking at each other oddly as they wondered what to do.<p>

"It seems like it's a bit... risky..." Whimsicott stated as she touched her two brown stubby fingers together.

Meloetta giggled as she patted Whimsicott on the butt. "Don't worry, Whimsy. It's just a building... nothing to be afraid of!"

Whimsicott sighed as she followed Meloetta into the building, who merrily skipped inside as they headed to the elevator. Once the elevator closed, Meloetta placed her hands behind her back, as Whimsicott folded her stubby arms. Several minutes were passing by as the elevator was slowly heading upwards, with both Meloetta and Whimsicott looking at the top of the door, watching the red arrow point upwards. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing her to giggle nervously as she began rubbing her stomach with her right hand.

"Guess all this waiting really makes a girl feel light," Meloetta commented as she continued giggling, getting an awkward look from Whimsicott.

Whimsicott grabbed a case of vanilla icing out of nowhere, handling it to Meloetta. "Here. You'll need this more than me," She remarked as she rolled her eyes.  
>Finally, the two female Pokemon hit the observatory deck. Meloetta licked her icing covered lips as she belched loudly, with Whimsicott shaking her head as she headed forward, looking over the railing. Meloetta joined, appearing to Whimsicott's right.<p>

"Man, this sure is a great view!" Meloetta exclaimed as she brushed her green hair with her right hand, looking up at the night starry sky, which was beginning to be formed with storm clouds. "Ooooh... hey Whimsicott, do you like water?"

Whimsicott turned to Meloetta. "Yeah, of course. I'm a grass type, why do you ask?" She placed her right stubby arm on her hip as she felt a drop. "What the..." She looked up, to see rain drops falling from the dark storm clouds. She glanced back at Meloetta, pointing up at the storm clouds. "Did you summon a storm, Mel?"

Meloetta giggled, placing her hands behind her head. "Of course not! What do you mean, Whimsy?"

It started to pour hard, the rain hitting the concrete of the Empire State Building. The buildings in the foreground began to fade, due to the heavy rain pouring down. Whimsicott felt her puffy cotton get even puffier as Meloetta's hair got soaked, dripping the raindrops as they were both poured on.

"Well, this night just got damp," Whimsicott stated as she stretched her stubby little arms, pointing at Meloetta. "Do you want to stay up here for a couple of more minutes?"

Meloetta shrugged as she held her hands together, dropping them as she smiled. "I guess it's okay. The rain is making this kinda nice."

Whimsicott's smile grew wider, and both of them continued to look over the rest of New York as it continued pouring. Behind them was a sly Zoroark, who was mopping the observatory deck, snickering as he hid his smirk, obviously having something to plan..


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what, Whimsicott?" Meloetta asked Whimsicott as they were once again on the observatory deck, with Meloetta in her Pirouette form this time as opposed to her normal, green haired Aria form previously.

"What is it, Mel?" Whimsicott asked as she had her stubby hands on the black railings.

Meloetta smiled, placing her paddle shaped hands on her face. "It's kind of nice to be up here. I mean, everything is so small, yet so pretty... especially with it nice for this night!" She exclaimed.

Whimsicott nodded her head in agreement, glancing up at the dark, starry night sky. "Yeah, you're right. It's like all of my worries have been blown away."

Looking at each other and smiling, the two Pokemon girls giggled as they enjoyed taking in the entire metropolis of New York City, with a couple of puffy dark clouds appearing from the west, heading up north. Although the two were once again watched by a pesky Zoroark, who managed to blend with the Empire State Building's exterior, the exact same Zoroark who was moping the floors from last time.

"That's right, just enjoy the sights," The sneaky Zoroark stated as he rubbed his hands together deviously, a suspicious look in his eyes. "Because you're not going to be happy when I push you both off..."


End file.
